flowers bloom, and so is your disappointment
by marinated
Summary: Musim semi itu mereka naik ke tahun ketiga.


**vocaloid** (c) crypton future media, yamaha, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

 **flowers bloom, and so is your disappointment**

by marinated

Di musim semi itu mereka naik ke tahun ketiga.

Hio bersorak paling keras di antara teman-temannya. Girang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya tahu rasanya jadi siswa paling senior di sekolah. _Hore!_

Remaja itu melompat dan tertawa di upacara pembukaan semester. Keras dan lepas. Peduli setan dengan lirikan anak-anak kelas sebelah yang bilang dia begitu kekanakan.

Anak tertua selalu dapat respek paling tinggi, begitu yang Hio lihat. Saat kau berjalan di koridor, adik-adik akan memberimu jalan. Beberapa menunduk dan yang lainnya menyapa. Rasanya seperti raja, begitulah predikat senior bekerja.

Selama satu minggu pertama, Hio jumawa melewati selasar sekolah. Menikmati keseganan demi keseganan dari mata anak-anak kelas satu dan dua. Panggilan _Kakak_ tidak henti terdengar dan itu sukses membuat Hio nyengir seharian.

Pada hari kesepuluh, Hio datang di kelas Aria—yang jaraknya terpisah satu lantai dengan kelasnya.

Anak laki-laki itu muncul dari jendela terbuka, yang menghadap langsung ke lapangan depan. Wajahnya ditempeli cengiran dengan panjang mengkhawatirkan. Tak ada yang bisa jamin jika cengiran itu tidak akan merobek wajahnya, bukan?

Mata Hio merah seperti imitasi batu mirah. Gemerlap di dalam sana memberi tanda; ia tak sabar mau cerita.

Tentang Lily yang bilang ia jadi makin keren.

Tentang Leon yang mengajaknya nonton konser.

Tentang tentang adik kelas yang kedapatan mencuri mata ke arahnya di dekat loker.

Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin Hio ceritakan dan pamerkan pada Aria, karena gadis itu adalah temannya yang terlama. Bukan teman perempuan seperti dalam drama sore, yang cantik dan punya potensi jadi cinta. Hio mungkin mengakui Aria cantik, tapi mereka cuma dua tetangga dengan hubungan sederhana: teman tumbuh, teman main, dan teman berdebat.

Pokoknya mereka sederhana: polos tanpa belitan romansa.

Awalnya, Hio mengekspektasi akan menemukan Aria di kelasnya. Duduk sambil bercanda dengan beberapa teman perempuan. Mungkin bicara soal siapa adik kelas cowok paling keren menurut mereka. Mungkin juga bergosip tentang apa pun tanpa kesudahan.

Tapi, hari itu, Hio menemukan Aria duduk tenang di kursinya, alih-alih tertawa bersama Luka ataupun Iroha. Sendirian. Benar-benar tanpa kawan. Cuma lembar-lembar buku fisika, beserta alat tulis dalam jangkauannya.

Ini benar-benar tidak biasa, bagaimanapun caramu melihat. Jadi Hio melompat duduk di jendela, memberi distraksi pada apa pun yang tengah dilakukan Aria.

Memecahkan keheningan, Hio sengaja bilang bahwa Aria terlalu cepat untuk persiapan ulangan fisika. Semester baru dimulai dan mereka baru punya satu pertemuan dengan Bu Guru Akita.

Aria menjawab, dia bukan cuma belajar untuk persiapan ulangan fisika.

Hio mendenguskan tawa tertahan. Sinar mentari musim semi merambat dari jendela yang terbuka, jatuh ke meja-meja. "Kamu terlalu serius sekolah."

"Aku cuma melakukan kewajiban siswa."

"Nikmati hidupmu sedikit."

"Nggak semua orang kayak kamu, Hio." Waktu mengatakan ini, Aria tanpa sengaja menekan pensil mekaniknya ke buku. "Bisa dapat nilai A tanpa perlu usaha banyak. Beberapa orang harus mengorbankan sesuatu. Paham?"

Sejujurnya, Hio ingin membalas dengan sengit. Maksudnya, ya ampun. Ini hari apa, sih? Kenapa Aria sinis sekali?

Tapi sebelum mulut Hio membuka, matanya terlanjur menangkap ekspresi Aria yang begitu keras. Ada marah dan juga emosi lainnya. Dan, ya, dari caranya menarik garis di kertas (kasar dan kelihatan seperti ingin merobek alas tulisnya) Hio bisa melihat betapa kawannya tersebut frustrasi.

Terlempar dari peringkat lima besar di kelas rupanya membuat Aria begitu kecewa.

Hio paham kenapa. Dia yang paling tahu seberapa keras Aria berusaha. Bagaimana anak perempuan itu membiasakan diri untuk disiplin; bagaimana ia berlari untuk tiba tepat waktu di tempat les setelah serangkaian kegiatan sekolah; bagaimana perjuangannya memastikan catatan tiap materi lengkap dan rapi.

Dengan semua hal di atas, yang didapatnya adalah depakan keras dari peringkat.

Dan di sinilah Hio, hobi kelayapan tapi nyaman bertengger di peringkat tiga tanpa gangguan.

Kalau dijelaskan begini, kelihatannya Hio layak dapat predikat orang Paling Brengsek Sedunia. Bagaimana bisa dia meraih sesuatu yang tidak pantas dia dapatkan? Orang bijak selalu bilang, saat kau ingin meraih sesuatu maka kau harus tekun. Sementata satu-satunya yang tekun Hio lakukan adalah bangun kesiangan.

Ini tidak adil, bagaimanapun sudut pandang yang kaugunakan. Sangat tidak adil. Tapi kadang-kadang, memang seperti inilah realita bekerja. Mungkin atas alasan ini pula Hio tidak merasa bersalah.

Hio menyesali apa pun yang menimpa Aria, tapi dia tidak merasa bersalah. Buat apa? Anak itu tidak pernah melakukan kecurangan.

Hio mengerjakan tugas-tugas dengan baik. Mungkin baru dikerjakan saat tenggat waktu ada di depan mata, tapi mereka selesai dengan baik pada waktunya.

Hio mungkin tidak ikut banyak les seperti Aria, tapi ia bertanya saat merasa tidak bisa. Ia memastikan mengerjakan dengan sempurna pada materi-materi yang ia paham, kemudian mencoba sendiri bab yang ia kurang paham.

Lihat? Ia tidak melakukan kecurangan sedikitpun. Jadi mau menyalahkan orang-orang beruntung seperti Hio pun, tidak akan mengubah keadaan.

Aria pun sepertinya berpikir demikian. Makanya, ia tidak menyeret konversasi lebih jauh.

Hio juga sepertinya paham bahwa ungkapan simpati hanya akan membuat harga diri Aria jatuh. Makanya, ia tak bicara lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu membiarkan konversasi mereka mati.


End file.
